


press button (a) and wait to see what happens

by salient



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Rule 63, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salient/pseuds/salient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes his new body for a test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	press button (a) and wait to see what happens

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a longer fic that needed to be cut but I liked it too much to just let it disappear into the ether.

It took Stiles almost a day to get up the courage to take a closer look at himself. He’d skipped his shower in the morning and just put on his usual pair of sweatpants and t-shirt to hang out in at home. With the baggy tee there was almost no visible hint that anything was different about him at all but he could feel the change down to his bones.

He couldn’t afford to skip school the next day and he’d definitely have to shower before he could show his face in public. Stiles figured it would be better to take care of the terrifying prospect of dealing with his new body naked when he wasn’t dead on his feet and in a hurry.

He got undressed and into the shower mostly avoiding the mirror, but there really wasn’t any way of avoiding himself. His chest looked weird. He’d always figured his first look at real life boobs in person would be awesome and exciting. Now he was looking at a pair he was even allowed to touch and they just felt off, like they really did belong to someone else.

Stiles had to learn to deal with the weirdness for now though, and soon, so he got under the spray and tried to put it out of his mind. He followed his usual routine, washing his hair and his face. When he got down to his chest touching himself there barely felt any different than before.

He trailed his fingers further down, thinking he should just get this over with and then hope fervently that the magic would wear off soon. Touching between his legs was like touching a foreign country, so far out of his experience it was nothing but surreal. Everything about his body felt weird now.

Stiles finished the shower and got into bed, still kind of feeling like he was wasting a golden opportunity by feeling weird about it. Stiles’ thought processes had always run toward imagining wild scenarios and what ifs. He’d thought about what he would do if he ever woke up female and of course the first thing on his mental agenda had been masturbate a lot, followed by finding a guy and/or a girl to see what sex was like from the other side of the train tracks. Maybe he just needed to get in the right mood.

He grabbed for his laptop and dived headfirst into his porn folder. Halfway through one of his favorite videos Stiles thought maybe his new body came with a different taste, because it didn’t seem very into it. Maybe it needed a more hands-on approach than he usually did.

Stiles curled his fingers through his pubic hair, twirling it around and slipped lower. He almost gasped in surprise to find himself gliding smoothly, wet under his fingers. How had he not noticed before? He kept rubbing, just feeling out what was where. It sent a shiver of excitement through him and he felt like closing his legs, closing muscles he didn’t know he had round something and fuck, it felt really good now.

He stroked himself, cataloguing the places it felt good, it felt fantastic, and spent some time feeling out his clit, the way concentrating on it was intense, like playing with the head of his cock. It was a sharp sort of pleasure and it made something in those new muscles want to clench down and fuck; he wanted to know how it felt to have something inside him.

Stiles shoved the laptop off his chest and to the floor and went back with two hands, holding himself open. His finger slipped in easily and Stiles gasped in surprise. It was so hot, he squeezed around himself and wondered how the inside of him could feel like he was burning up. His inner walls felt soft and spongy and he explored, fascinated.

He wanted more almost immediately and it was barely a stretch to add another finger. He’d always imagined it would be tighter, something to work up to but then again, he felt so worked up already. He stroked himself inside and the movement of his fingers seemed to resonate down to his core, sending pulses of pleasure everywhere.

Stiles moved faster, feeling his toes curling with tension building in his belly. His thighs were straining, like his body wanted to thrust up to meet his fingers and when he couldn’t keep himself still let go, squirming up and moving his hips in the rhythm of his hand.

It felt so different, the deep pulsing pleasure where his fingers rubbed his walls and the sharper, more immediate zing of his palm rubbing against his clit. Stiles felt caught between them, tension coiling somewhere inside of him, even as he started moving faster, losing his coordination.

Panting breaths were all Stiles could manage now and they released in a loud groan when the impossible tension broke and he came, shuddering like he’d lost all control of his limbs. Stiles collapses back onto the bed from where he’d arched up, pulling his fingers free but the feeling of wanting hadn’t broken off and every new brush of his hand against his clit brought a new wave of trembles.

He kept going, touching himself lightly and enjoying the new shudders that came with every brush of a finger, like he could just keep going and going, but the sense of building up to something was gone. With none of the urgency, he got sensitive and eventually stopped touching, feeling a little like he’d left something unfinished but unable to take more.  

He wiped his fingers on the covers, they needed washing anyway and curled up tightly in the sheets, thinking about napping maybe.

It was hard to get comfortable though. He could still feel wetness between his thighs, but his body was cooling down and the slickness didn’t feel as good now. He pressed his thighs together and tried to ignore it, but it didn’t get better and showed no sign of going away, drying out or something.

In the end he got up, and got into the shower, cleaning himself off with a washcloth. He could still feel soft aftershocks of pleasure while he rinsed there. The orgasm had been great but the cleanup was a little too high-maintenance for his taste. Maybe, Stiles thought, he should try this in here the next time. He was pretty sure he’d read something about detachable shower heads once.

 


End file.
